X GAME
by M9zBxkOIVI8
Summary: Sepuluh orang mempertaruhkan hidupnya dalam satu permainan. X GAME. WARN: INSIDE 'game 2 update'
1. X GAMES RULES

Diclaimer: Masashik Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, OC, Death chara, mengandung kata-kata kasar dan tak pantas dibaca anak-anak. etc.

Rate: M

Genre: Thriller

X-GAME : X

Sepuluh orang tak saling mengenal harus berada dalam sebuah gedung yang terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Mereka adalah:

Satu. Rock Lee Lee adalah seorang terpidana mati akibat kasus pembunugan empat orang mahasiswa.

Dua Yamana Ino Ino, adalah seorang artis ternama yang dihukum mati karena terbukti bersalah atas pembunuhan managernya.

Tiga Hyuuga Hinata Hinata, seorang dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus mal praktek tiga pasien yang mendadak gagal pernafasan.

Empat Uciha Sasuke Seorang terpidana mati akibat kasus mutilasi seniman ternama Orochimaru.

Lima Inuzuka Kiba Pejabat negeri yang terbukti mengantongi uang rakyat dan membunuh rekannya.

Enam Naruto Uzumaki Seorang terpidana mati terbukti membunuh kakek beserta neneknya.

Tujuh Sai Sai adalah seniman terkenal yang terbukti menggunakan darah manusia untuk hasil karya lukisannya hingga ia harus mendapat hukuman gantung karena kasus pembunuhan untuk mendapatkan darah.

Delapan Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswa kedokteran yang terbukti membuat obat obatan terlarang yang diedarkannya kepada semua mahasiswa.

Sembilan Rei Gaara Seorang anggota parlemen yang terbukti bersalah atas terbunuhnya seorang hakim.

Sepuluh Shikamaru. Pengedar obat terlarang yang telah mengedarkannya ke berbagai negara.

Kesepuluh terpidana mati ini harus terisolasi dalam sebuah gedung tua. Siapa yang mengumpulkan mereka? Apa tujuan terkumpulnya terpidana mati ini?

**X-GAME : RULES**

"Di mana aku?" gumam Hinata saat bangun dari ketidak sadarannya.

Hinata memegang kepalanya seraya melihat sekelilingnya.

Ternyata dia tidak hanya seorang diri. Hinata menghitung orang lain yang juga terlihat kebingungan, semua ada sembilan orang, ditambah dengannya semua menjadi sepuluh orang.

"Di mana aku?" kata yang sama terlontar dari orang berambut kuning dengan iris mata biru. Naruto Uzumaki.

Kata yang sama pun terlontar dari yang lainnya.

"Welcome to the X game." suara seorang peria bergema di seluh ruangan yang kosong ini.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan dirimu!" seru Inuzuka Kiba sang koruptor.

Ternyata, seruan kiba membuahkan hasil. Dari ambang pintu yang hanya ada satu-satunya itu, keluarlah seorang yang tak dapat mereka kenali. Orang itu berpakaian rapi, dengan jas hitam membalut tubuhnya, sebuah topeng putih tak bercorak menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenalkan, namaku adalah X." orang itu mengaku dirinya 'X'.

"Buka topengmu itu, dan tunjukan dirimu!" ujar Rock Lee si pembunuh mahasiswa.

"Ya, tunjukan dirimu, atau kau kubunuh!" Rei Gaara si pembunuh hakim pun turut menimpali.

"Kalian ingin membunuhku?" tukas orang yang mengaku X itu, "Jangankan membunuhku, berdiri pun kalian tak mampu."

Benar, para kesepuluh terpidana mati itu takdapat menggerakan kaki mereka.

"Jangan panik," sambung X, "Kalian akan pulih dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kedepan."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya Uciha Sasuke sarkastik.

"Sederhana. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian, wahai 'narapidana'."

Mereka sadar, mereka adalah seorang Narapidana yang seharusnya sudah tewas dalam eksekusi. Tapi, baimana mereka dapat berada di sini? Pikir kesepuluh orang itu tak mengerti.

"Kalian ingin tahu kenapa kalian berada di sini? Aku akan mengeksekusi kalian satu persatu. Namun, ada kabar baik bagi kalian. Mungkin ada kesempatan untuk kalian bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini."

Sontak perkataan X membuat sepuluh orang itu 'agak' sedikit senang mendengarnya.

"Kami masih bisa hidup?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Jika kalian beruntung dan mahir dalam berstrategi." kata X, "Satu lagi, tidak ada kata 'kami' di permainan ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup. Kutekankan, hanya satu orang saja!

Dimata dunia kalian sudah mati, sertifikat kematian kalian pun sudah ada. Keluarga kalian juga sudah pasrah akan nasib kalian. Seharusnya kalian berterimakasih kepadaku, karena kalian masih diberikan kesempatan menghirup udara."

"Sudahlah, jangan bertele-tele," sela Sai si pelukis berdarah.

"Kalian tentu masih ingin hidup, bukan? Aku memberikan kesempatan kepada kalian yang bisa melewati semua tantangan dengan sempurna untuk tetap hidup dan keluar dari tempat ini, tentu dengan identitas baru bagi kalian yang bisa melewatinya.

Kalian akan terisolasi dari dunia luar selama sepuluh hari. Dan, yang berhasil bertahan dihari ke sepuluh, dialah yang pantas keluar dari tempat ini." jelas X.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"

"Satu jam lagi akan ada interuksi untuk kalian ikuti." ujar X yang kemudian meninggalkan kesepuluh Narapidana itu di ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat kalian," Lee berpendapat melihat orang-orang yang tengah bersamanya.

"Aku pun merasa demikian," Naruto turut menimpali.

Satu jam berselang. Terdengar suara yang sama dengan orang bernama X menggema di seisi ruangan.

"Selamat sore, Narapidana." sapa X dingin, "Permainan pertama adalah... Poker."

"Hey, berhentilah bermain-main, aku tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini," tukas Shikamaru dengan nada keras.

X tidak menghiraukan kicauan Shikamaru.

"Kalian, masuklah kedalam pintu yang ada di ruangan ini.

Para terpidana itu pun menuruti apa yang diminta oleh X.

Pintu terbuka. Nampaklah lorong panjang yang masing-masing dinding (kiri dan kanan) dipenuhi banyak pintu.

"Carilah pintu yang berwarna hijau. Dan, masuklah ke dalamnya!" suara X bergema untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tidak terlalu sulit untuk mereka agar menemukan pintu tersebut. Perlahan, Gaara yang berada pada urutan pertama memutar pintu knop. Terlihatlah ruangan berukuran 16x12 meter yang hanya di isi bangku poker yang dikelilingi sepuluh kursi.

"Duduklah sesuai nama yang tertera di bangku kalian!"

Bangku-bangku tersebut telah tertempel nama mereka masing-masing.

Kini mereka telah dalam posisi menduduki bangku yang mengelilingi poker's table.

"Peraturannya adalah..." 

.

~TBC~

.

REVIEW


	2. GAME I 'POKER'

Pengantar Penulis:

Sebelum membaca fic ini. Saya beritahukan, bahwa fiksi ini akan berbeda beda sudut pandang (Poin Of View) di setiat chapternya atau mungkin bisa saja normal. Namun saya berharap agar para pembaca masih berniat membacanya.

Terima kasih.

X

**GAME 1:  
>POKER<strong>

Minggu, 9 Desember 1990

Lee, Rock Lee namaku. Aku terlahir sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Kasusku yang terakhir adalah kasus pembunuhan empat orang rekan-rekanku di Universitas. Mereka adalah Arashi, Marvin, Carmela, dan Kim.

Hari ini, 9 Desember 1990. Aku akan dieksekusi mati untuk menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu.

Saat aku mendekam dalam sel, aku melihat seorang Polisi yang menghampiriku sembari membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk nasi dan secangkir air.

Dia menyerahkan nampan itu kepadaku, tentu aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Makanlah," ujar Polisi itu dingin.

Mangkuk itu berisi makanan yang berupa nasi jagung yang telah basi. Meski demikian, aku akan melahapnya dengan senang hati. Karena, mungkin ini akan menjadi makan siangku yang terakhir kali.

Polisi yang mengantarkan makanan itu hanya berdiri mematung di luar sel sembari menatapku angkuh.

Semua makana telah aku lahap habis.

Kuletakan makananku. Beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan kepalaku mau pecah, pandanganku kabur serta berkunang-kunang. Sepintas, Polisi yang sedari tadi hanya melihatku, dia tersenyum tipis. Apa aku akan mati sekarang? Sepertinya demikian? Hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

Entah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri, hingga aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak berada dalam sel penjara yang selama ini mengurungku.

Kupegangi kepalaku yang terasa berat, mataku melihat ternyata aku tidak hanya sendiri.

Aku pastikan mereka tidak tahu bahwa kami entah berada di mana.

Hingga, suara seseorang bergema di dalam ruangan tak berperabotan ini dan hanya ada satu buah pintu.

"Welcome to the X Game," gema suara seorang peria terdengar mengisi ruangan ini.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan dirimu." seru seorang pria yang memiliki tato segi tiga di pipinya yang berada tak jauh di sampingku.

Ternyata, orang asing itu keluar juga.

Pintu yang hanya satu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang terlihat elegan dengan jas hitam, celana hitan serta sepatu yang senada dengan atasan yang ia pakai, hanya saja orang asing itu mengenakan sebuah topeng putih tanpa corak yang menutupi wajahnya.

Orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dia bernama (mengakui) X.

X menjelaskan apa yang harus kami lakukan.

X memberi kesempatan bagi kami yang mampu bertahan hingga sepuluh hari di gedung ini untuk hidup.

Setelah ia menjelaskan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Ia kembali menghilang dan akan memberi interuksi dalam satu jam kedepan.

Satu jam telah berlalu, terdengar kembali suara orang yang bernama X itu di seluruh ruangan.

Ia menyuruh kami untuk menuju pintu yang baru saja dia keluar. Kami diharusrak memasuki sebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu berwrna hijau.

Tak sulit bagi kami untuk mencari pintu itu, karena semua pintu yang memenuhi lorong itu berwarna putih dengan dinding bercatkan coklat.

Seseorang berambut merah yang berada paling depan memutar knop pintu itu, dan terlihatlah ruangan yang aku perkirakan berukuran 16x12 Meter per segi.

Di ruangan ini, kami dapat melihat sebuah meja casino yang dikelilingi sepuluh kursi yang bertuliskan nama masing-masing orang yang harus kami tempati.

Aku menduduki kursi yang bertuliskan namaku, di hadapan kami terlihat masing-masing sebuah kota kecil.

"Kalian siap bermain!" gema suara X kembali terdengar di ruangan ini.

"Tentu saja," sungut seorang yang berambut pirang dengan diikat kuda, yang di kursinya bertuliskan Ino Yamanaka, "Aku ingin cepat keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini." sambungnya.

"Buka kota yang ada di hadapan kalian." perintah X.

Kami pun menurutinya, aku membuka kotak yang ada di hadapanku. Apa ini? Lima buah pil berwarna hijau.

"Untuk apa pil ini?" seru orang yang bertuliskan Uciha Sasuke dengan keras.

"Itu adalah pil yang bisa membuat kalian bertahan hidup di rumahku ini." kata X, "Tanpa kalian sadari, seluruh ruangan ini telah tercemar gas beracun yang dapat melumpuhkan kalian dalam waktu tiga jam. Dan, pil ini adalah obat bagi kalian yang harus kalian minum se-per tiga jam."

"Apa kami harus meminumnya sekarang?"

"Jika kalian ingin mati." ujar X.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepada sembilan orang." ujar X tak menjelaskan, "Pemainannya sederhana. Tak menerima kecurangan, dan persekongkolan.

Pil itu akan menjadi taruhan kalian, masing masing telah aku berikan lima butir pil itu."

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi dealer?" tanya orang yang bertuliskan Haruno Sakura.

"Aku telah memilihnya secara acak. Uzumaki Naruto, kau yang menjadi dealer. Dan pemain sembilan orang.

Orang yang bernama Naruto mulai membagikan kartu kepada pemain.

"Taruhan dimulai satu pil," ujar X, "Play."

Permainan pun dimulai dengan taruhan satu tablet pil.

"Haruno Sakura, dimulai dari anda." ujar orang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu.

"Fold," kata Haruno Sakura.

Kini berpindah kepada orang yang disampingnya, Yamanaka Ino, "Call."

Rei Gaara, "Call."

Uciha Sasuke, "Bet. Dua tablet."

"Bet, tiga tablet," ujar orang yang di kursinya bertuliskan Kiba Inuzuka.

Kini giliranku, gila si Kiba itu, apa dia mau memamcing pemain lain? Ku intip kartu punyaku, tiga hati dan empat hati. Bagaimana ini, aku harus nekat, "Call," kataku.

"Call," kata Hyuuga Hinata yang berada di sampingku.

"Fold," ujar Sai sembari melipat kedua tangannya dan bergeleng pelan.

"All in," suara Shikamaru Nara bagaikan sebuah petir. Permainan pertama sudah berani menaruhkan semuanya? Oh, pasti dia sudah gila.

Kini kembali kepada Ino Yamanaka, "All in," balasnya.

Dua orang telah mempertaruhkan segalanya.

"All in," kini Rei Gaara pun mempertaruhkan segalanya.

Sasuke nampak memejamkan matanya, "Fold," katanya kecewa.

"All in." Kiba juga mempertaruhkan segalanya.

Gliranku kembali, ah, aku harus ikut. "Call, All in," kataku.

"Fold," Hinata mengundurkan diri.

"Lima pemain," Dealer mulai menurunkan tiga kartu (flop)

Tiga kartu itu, 4 hati, 5 hati, 9 wajik. "The Turn," kartu selanjutnya pun di turunkan... '7 Hati'...

Seandainya yang keluar kartu hati atau apa pun itu, aku pasti menang.

"The River," Dealer menurunkan kartu terakhir.

Aku melihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah Shikamaru. Bukankah dia yang memulai menaruhkan semuanya?

Kartu itu adalah '9Hati'

Semua mulai membuka kartunya.

"Yamanaka Ino, Two pair." ujar Dealer. "Inuzuka Kiba, Two pair yang lebih besar," Kiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Rei Gaara, Three of kind," kini Gaara yang tersenyum puas.

"Maaf, teman-teman," kataku sembari membuka kartuku dengan bangga.

"Rock Lee, flush," tiga orang yang tadi pun tersentak melihat kartuku.

"Padahal, tadinya aku ingin kalah," ujar Shikamaru lemas.

"Shikamaru Nara, Straight Flush."

Bagaikan petir mengeni ulu hati, melihat kartu yang ada di tangan Shikamaru, meruntuhkan semangatku.

"Nara Shikamaru, Win," ujar Dealer.

"Rock Lee, Rei Gaara, Yamanaka Ino. Dan Inuzuka Kiba. Keluar dari ruangan ini. Dan kembalilah ke ruangan pertama kalian sadar." gema suara yang terkenal X terdengar di ruangan permainan.

Aku beserta tiga orang lain yang kalah pun meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dan kembali ke ruangan pertama kali aku sadar.

"Tunggulah di sini sampai yang lainnya datang," ujar X yang tak terlihat orangnya.

"Bangsat, kenapa gua mesti kalah?" rutuk orang yang kini kuketahui bernama Kiba.

"Kalau begini, percuma kita diselamtkan," Ino pun turut menimpali.

"Tenang aja, kita masih punya kesempatan," aku mencoba menenangkan.

"Lu Tolol apa Goblok? Gimana mau tenang, Bego." ujar Kiba.

"Jaga bicara anda, Tuan," kataku.

Ditengah situasi yang tidak mengenakan ini, datanglah dua orang lainnya yang sepertinya kalah bermain. Mereka adalah Sakura dan Sai.

"Hey, X." teriak Sakura, "Apa maksud semua ini, Anjing."

Tak ada sahutan di ruangan ini. Semua terdiam tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Tinggal tiga orang pemain yang tersisa plus satu dealer.

Lama tak ada orang lain yang datang. Aku bisa melihat dari semua orang yang tengah bersamaku dalam keadaan tegang. Terkecuali orang yang berambut merah dan orang yang berkulit putih pucat. Mereka seakan tidak terbebani dengan semua ini.

Akhirnya, empat orang yang kami tunggu pun datang menuju tempat kami berada.

"Merepotkan," umpat orang berambut nanas, "Padahal, aku ingin sekali kalah dari awal." sambungnya.

Apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang. Dilihat dari perkataannya, dia pasti yang memenangkan permainan tadi.

"Selamat, Nara, kau berhasil melewati hari pertama." gema suara X terdengar di ruangan ini.

Orang yang bernama Nara Shikamaru pun melempar semua tablet pil itu ke arah depannya, seakan dia tak mau menerimanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya orang berambut kuning yang menjadi Dealer dalam permainan tadi.

"Ini semua sampah. Aku telah lama menjadi pengedar obat, dan mempelajari berbagai obat-obatan. Ini hanya permen, bukan obat. Kalian semua Goblok. Dan lagi, ruangan ini tidak tercemar oleh gas beracun! Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kalah sejak awal." tuturnya kesal.

Terdengar suara X yang tertawa terbahak.

"Sudah aku duga, kau pintar, Nara." katanya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" sungut Kiba.

"Semuanya, keluar dari ruangan ini. Dan cari pintu berwarna merah!"

Lagi-lagi kami menuruti apa yang X perintahkan.

Kami keluar ruangan ini dan mencari pintu yang berwarna merah. Kami pun memasuki pintu tersebut.

Kami memasuki ruangan yang (lagi-lagi) dipenuhi dengan pintu di hadapan kami. Aku menghitung pintu itu berjumlah sembilan buah.

"Semua, kecuali pemenang," ujar X, "Pilih satu di antara sembilan pintu itu untuk kalian masuki. Dimulai dari Sasuke Uciha, kau yang menjadi pemenang ke dua. Jadi kau berhak memilih pertama kali."

Orang yang bernama Sasuke itu pun melangkah maju tanpa keraguan. Dia memilih pintu nomer tujuh.

Berikutnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia nampak bingun untuk memilih mana yang akan ia tempati. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih nomer tiga.

"Berikutnya, Sai."

Orang berwajah datar ini pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Seakan dia yakin akan apa yang ia pilih. Nomer sembilan menjadi pilihannya.

Haruno sakura berikutnya. Ia memilih nomer empat.

"Selanjutnya, Rock Lee." ujar X.

Tersisa lima pintu yang belum terpilih, yaitu pintu satu, dua, lima, enam, dan delapan. Instingku mengatakan, bahwa jalan hidupku adalah nomer satu. Oleh karena itulah aku memilih nomer satu.

Rei Gaara mendapat giliran setelah aku. Karena kartuku lebih baik darinya. Dia memilih nomer delapan.

Kiba memilih nomer Enam.

Kini, tinggal dua pintu yang tersisa.

Ino Yamanaka mendapat giliran ke delapan. Dua pintu tersisa, antara dua dan lima.

Ino nampak dilema akan pilihannya, hingga ia memilih nomer dua.

Hanya tinggal satu orang yang tersisa, dan satu pintu pula yang tersisa.

Naruto Uzumaki harus memilih nomer lima dari kesembilan nomer itu.

Kini hanya Nara Shikamaru yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan memasukan tangan ke saku celana.

Kami telah berdiri di ambang pintu yang kami pilih.

"Sebelum kalian memasuki pintu itu. Ada satu pemberitahuan kepada kalian yang memilih pintu.

"Dalam pintu yang kalian pilih, salah satu pintu adalah maut. Dan, jika salah-satu dari kalian yang tidak beruntung, dia lah yang memilih pintu itu.

"Dan, bagi kalian yang beruntung, pintu yang kalian masuki akan terbuka sendirinya dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Sekarang, kalian boleh memasuki pilihan kalian." terang X panjang lebar.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu dan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan. Aku memutar knop pintu itu perlahan. Gelap, gelap sekali di dalam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam, dan dengan sendirinya pintu yang menjadi pilihanku tertutup.

Sepi, gelap, aku bagaikan terpejam di sini. Hanya terdengar detak jantungku saja sampai saat ini.

Hingga... 

.

~TBC~

.

Di salah satu ruangan yang gelap, seseorang tengah memperhatikan beberapa layar monitor yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sepertinya, mereka belum menyadarinya. Baguslah jika begitu. Karena permainan sebenarnya belum dimulai..."

REVIEW


	3. GAME II 'SHOOT'

**GAME II:  
>SHOOT<strong>

Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, begitulah mereka memanggilku.

Aku adalah seorang Dokter di salah-satu kota di Jepang. Hari ini 9 Desember 1990, entah bagaimana caranya aku berada di tempat ini.

Hari ini, setelah memainkan permainan yang diajukan oleh orang yang mengaku bernama X itu. Aku beserta sembilan orang lainnya diharuskan memilih satu pintu untuk kami masuki.

Aku memilih pintu yang bertempelkan angka tiga.

Aku melangkah kedalamnya. Gelap, sempit, dan pengap, begitulah ruangan yang saat ini kumasuki.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, pintu yang kumasuki pun terbuka kembali.

"Kalian yang pintunya terbuka, keluarlah!" gema suara X memerintahkan kami untuk keluar.

Ada satu pintu yang tidak terbuka, ialah pintu nomer satu. Bukankah pintu itu yang dipilih oleh orang yang bernama Rock Lee?

Kami yang terbuka pintunya kini berkumpul di tengah ruangan ini.

"Lihatlah pintu nomer satu!" kata X.

Kami melihat pintu itu dengan seksama.

Pintu yang tertutup itu perlahan mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir dari sela celah pintu.

Semakin lama, darah itu semakin banyak... Semakin mengalir... Hingga pintu itu terbuka, dan terlihatlah sebuah benda yang...

Itu...

Itu kepala Rock Lee, kepala yang telah terpisah dengan badannya.

Hanya kepala? Kemana anggota tubuhnya?

Kepala orang yang bernama Rock Lee itu pun menggelinding bagai sebuah bola sepak yang melaju ke arah kami.

Kepala yang menggelinding itu ditahan dengan sebuah kaki kanan milik seorang peria.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uciha, dengan tenang, ia mengambil kepala itu dengan menjambat rambut mangkuk si punya kepala.

"Hanya sebatas ini permainanmu, X." ujar Sasuke lantang sembari mengangkat kepala itu tinggi.

Aku melihat beberapa orang yang tengah bersamaku terlihat menegang dengan wajah pucat.

Hanya sebagian kecil dari kami yang terlihat tenang dan merasa tidak terbebani.

"Kalian yang lolos kehari esok. Kalian boleh kembali ke ruangan utama."

Sasuke membanting kepala Lee dengan geram tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang orang itu pikirkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senin, 10 Desember 1990

Hari kedua aku berada di tempat terkutuk ini.

Lemas, lemas sekali badanku... Hampir dua hari ini aku atau kami tidak memakan apa pun yang menjadi pengganjal perut kami.

"Selamat pagi, Narapidana," suara bergema sapaan X terdengar. "Bagaimana tidur kalian? Yenyak kah? Ah, aku hampir lupa menjamu kalian. Kalian mungkin kelaparan. Kalian carilah pintu berwarna ungu, dan masuklah kesana, di sana ada makanan untuk kalian."

Tentu saja perkataan X barusan membuatku antusias.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju pintu yang hanya ada satu itu yang menuju lorong. Seperti kemarin, kami mencari pintu berwarna ungu di lorong ini. Mudah saja, karena hanya ada satu pintu berwarna ungu di lorong ini. Kami pun memasuki ruangan tersebut, ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan saat kami bermain poker. Hanya saja, ruangan ini diisi dengan meja makan yang dikelilingi sembilan kursi yang masing-masing bertuliskan nama orang yang berhak duduk di kursi itu.

"Duduklah di kursi kalian masing-masing!"

Kami pun menuruti.

Di hadapan kami telah tersaji sebuah piring yang bertutup saji.

"Bukalah, dan makanlah! Karena kita akan segera melanjutkan permainan kita. Aku beri kalian waktu satu jam."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku langsung membuka apa yang menjadi akan hidangan makananku.

Dalam mangkuk itu berisi sup, sup daging. Daging apa ini? Teksturnya mirip sekali dengan daging... Apa jangang-jangan ini...

Semua tengah melahap makanan mereka, kecuali aku yang tidak memakannya, oh, tidak, Ada satu orang lagi yang tidak makan, orang yang kemarin memenangkan permainan. Tapi, dari raut wajahnya dia nampak sangat kelaparan.

"Hey, kalian berdua." seru Naruto Uzumaki, "Kenapa kalian tidak makan?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Hingga akhirnya, Shikamaru berkata, "Sepertinya, hari ini aku harus menjadi seorang Canibal."

Tiga orang yaitu Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, dan Haruno Sakura yang sepertinya tidak tahu daging apa ini sebelumnya, seketika itu jaga memuntahkan makanan tersebut.

Namun, lima orang lainnya yaitu; Uciha Sasuke, Sai, Rei Gaara, Nara Shikamaru dan Naruto Uzumaki terlihat tenang akan apa yang mereka makan.

"Makanlah, daripada kau kelaparan," ujar Naruto yang ditujukan kepadaku.

Ya, sepertinya aku harus melakukannya.

Selang satu jam.

"Bagaimana makanan kalian? Pasti sedap sekali, bukan?" gema X terdengar kembali.

"Anjing, makanan apa ini? Setan!" umpat Kiba tak karuan.

"Itu adalah daging orang bernama Rock Lee."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat, katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"Kau masih seperti yang dulu, Uciha." balas X, "Kali ini aku tidak akan membuat permainan yang menguras otak kalian. Hanya saja, kali ini kita lihat, seberuntung apa kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?" kini giliran Gaara yang bertanya.

"Carilah pintu berwarna perak! Cepat!"

Dengan segera kami menuju lorong, seperti biasa, hanya ada pintu yang dimaksud oleh X.

Ruangan yang berukuran sama, dimana ada sembilan kursi yang masing-masing bertuliskan sebuah nama. Dan, di tengah ruangan ada sebuah kotak yang diisi dengan beberapa jarum suntik.

"Kaliam melihat jarum suntik itu?" ujar X, "Ambilah satu orang satu jarum. Nanti dulu, aku telah menentukan urutannya terlebih dahulu. Hyuuga Hinata, kau paling muda, kau duluan mengambil jarum itu."

Aku pun melangkah mendekati kotak yang dipenuhi jarum itu. Semuanya sama, tak ada yang beda.

Kupejamkan mataku dan mengambil satu jarum yang akan menjadi pilihanku.

"Sudah," kataku.

"Kau yakin akan pilihanmu, Hinata?"

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Sekarang kau, Rei Gaara."

Gaara pun mengambil satu jarum yang ia pilih.

"Sudah," kata Gaara.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sudah."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Sudah."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ya."

"Sai."

"Sudah."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Sudah. Cepatlah!"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Merepotkan."

"Sasuke Uciha."

"Hn."

Kami telah memilih satu jarum untuk kami dan telah duduk kembali di kursi kami masing-masing.

"Dan, permainannya adalah...

Jarum yang berada di tangan kalian, itu adalah jarum menuju kematian. Kalian tahu maksudku, bukan? Ya, salah satu di jarum itu berisi racun yang akan merengut nyawa kalian." tutur X panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu kita harus menyuntikan jarum ini kepada kita sendiri?"

"Kau pintar, Nara. Jadi, kalian sudah mengerti, bukan?" sambung X.

"Hey, ini mudah. Jelas aku tidak akan mati karena aku adalah orang paling beruntung," seru Kiba membanggakan diri.

"Akulah yang paling beruntung!" timpal Sakura tidak kalah keras, "Kalian tidak percaya? Lihatlah ini." Dengan cepat, gadis bernama Sakura itu menyuntikan jarum itu ke tangannya.

"Kau..." gumam Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Lihatlah, aku tidak apa-..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia memegan lehernya atau mencekik diri sendiri. Matanya yang emerald seakan hendak keluar dari tempatnya, mulutnya yang berbibir tipis menganga lebar, kemuadian ia ambruk ke lantai dan tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku lebih beruntung darimu, Haruno." dengus Kiba.

"Well, kita sudah tahu siapa yang menjadi korban, bukan?" ujar Gaara.

"Ya, sepertinya kita tak perlu menusukan jarum ini untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjadi korban." Sai memambahkan pendapat Gaara.

"Kembalilah ke ruangan awal!" gema X yang kini terdengar dingin.

Kami pun melangkah keluar ruangan ini.

Sesampainya di lorong, saat kami berjalan menuju ruangan utama. Aku yang berada paling depan barisan, mendengar suara jeritan di belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat dua orang telah tersungkur dan menahan sakit. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Sai. Mata mereka mengeluarkan darah yang tak karuan, dari telinga mere pun terjadi hal yang sama, mulut mereka yang ternganga meneluarkan busa. Mereka menjerit tertahan menahan sakit yang begitu dalam. Aku yang melihat dua orang itu seakan membuatku lemas...

Dan di belakang mereka berdirilah Haruno Sakura. Bukankah dia telah mati? Apa mungkin yang tadi itu pura-pura?

"Begini kan bisa lebih cepat." ujar Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Aku tahu jarum yang kupilih bukanlah yang beracun. Sesuai rencanaku, saat kalian keluar ruangan itu aku mengambil jarum yang berisi racun. Kalian jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana, karena aku adalah pembuat barang-barang seperti itu.

"Setelah aku mengambil jarum yang beracun, aku membaginya menjadi dua racun dan seperti yang kalian lihat, jarum yang aku bagi menan..."

Suara tembakan menghentikan penuturang gadis berambut merah muda itu dan membuat ia ambruk ke lantai. Kepala bagian belakangnya mengeluarkan darah yang begitu mengalir. Sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali, Haruno, kau bermain curang." gema X terdengar di sepanjang lorong. "Kalian lihat apa yang harus diterima orang yang bermain curang? Hal yang sama akan terjadi kepada kalian yang tidak menuruti peraturan!"

Kini kami telah berada di ruangan utama.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto kala melihatku memegangi perut.

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Aku juga." katanya, "Ayo kita keluar mencari toilet." ajak Naruto.

Sebagian dari kami telah tertidur pulas, hanya aku dan Naruto yang masih terjaga.

"Utara," gema X terdengar di lorong ini. Apa maksudnya?

"Toilet, mungkin?" ujar Naruto yang seakan membaca pikiranku yang sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Memangnya utara di mana?"

"Kesitu."

"Kau seperti tidak yakin?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Aku yakin, lihat kompas ini." Naruto menunjukan kalung berbandul kompas mini.

Jarum kompas itu berputar layaknya sebuah kipas.

"Di ruangan ini, terlapisi dinding magnet. Karena itu jarum ini berputar tak menentu." terangnya sambil berjalan.

Benar saja apa yang Naruto katakan, kini di depan kami telah ada satu pintu yang bertuliskan 'Toilet'.

"Benar 'kan?" katanya seakan membanggakan diri.

Kami pun membuka pintu tersebut.

Toilet seperti pada umumnya, namun toilet ini terlihat bersih, ah tidak, sangat bersih malah.

"Cepatlah, kita tidak bisa lama-lama."

Aku menggangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

Aku kini telah menyelesaikan apa maksudku. Masih di dalam toilet. Aku dan Naruto beradu pandang. Wajahnya terlihat tampan dengan mata yang biru menyejukan hatiku.

Wajah kami semakin dekat, kini kami memejamkan mata kami hingga bibir kami saling beradu.

Naruto melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Tangannya perlahan meremas dadaku yang montok. Aku jadi mendesah karenanya.

Tangan Naruto merayap menuju celanaku dan membuka kancing celanaku. Perlahan, tangannya menyusuk kedalam celana dalamku dan mengelus-ngelus vaginaku hingga membuat dadaku bergetar.

Lenguhanku memjadi warna suara yang sunyi sepi di toilet ini.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat tatkala tangan naruto menekan-nenak clit-ku.

Kini, aku telah telanjang sepenuhnya, begitu pun dengan Naruto.

Naruto memberi tanda bahwa aku harus berbaring di lantai. Aku pun menurutinya.

Naruto mengecup lembut bibirku dan perlahan turun ke leherku. Tangannya memelintir-melintir puting susuku yang 'kata orang' menggemaskan.

Bibirnya berangsur turus kepusar, turun lebih kebawah hingga sampai di Miss-V-ku.

Lidahnya memainkan clit-ku hingga aku mengenjang, menggeliat terangsang hebat.

Kini aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan.

"Aku masukin, ya?" bisik Naruto. Aku hanya bisa menggangguk menyetujui.

Entah seberapa lama permainan kami hingga kami terlelap dalam tidur kami.

.

~TBC~

.

"Kita semakin mendekati permainan yang sesungguhnya."

"Kau benar, itu semua karena Haruno Sakura."

"Tersisa enam orang lagi, ya?"

"Ya, dan sepertinya mereka belum menyadari alasanku mengumpulkan mereka."

"Sepertinya begitu. Apa permainanmu selanjutnya berhubungan dengan orang yang aku tangkap?"

"Kau benar, Z. Apa orang yang aku pesan telah kaudapati?"

"Pernahkah aku mengecewakanmu?"

"Itu yang aku harapkan darimu..." 

REVIEW


End file.
